Fun and Games
by Luzr-Gurl13
Summary: Tricks, messes, and a lot of feelings will be hurt in this fanfic. Mainly Ryuki. Tajuri and Leelice
1. Red Lollipops and Blue Snow cones

Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Red Lollipops and Blue Snow cones

_Walk. Just keep walking. Don't look behind. The footsteps are coming faster. Run! I need to run! Oh no! They caught up with me! No, no, no….NNOO!!_

"AAAHHH!!!"

"KAZU!" "STOP SCREAMING!" yelled everyone.

"If he won't shut up, I'll make him shut up," snarled Rika with a well-prepared clenched fist in handy.

"Just let him be." "I want to enjoy the movie," said Henry, trying to concentrate.

"Whatever," mumbled Rika.

All eyes were once again glued to the movie screen, watching the horror movie with complete silence and suspense.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"KAZU!"

"It wasn't me!" "Honest!" said Kazu innocently with his hands in the air.

"Sorry, that was me," said Takato shyly, embarrassed that he screamed, especially in front of the girl he liked, Jeri.

"It's just a movie, Takato. Don't be so frightened," said a soothing Jeri, calming Takato down.

"If this screaming doesn't stop, I'm outta here," mumbled Rika.

No more words were said, and finally everybody settled down, and enjoyed the movie with no screaming of course.

----------------------------------------

"That was the best movie ever!" said Kenta, who wore contacts now, making him a bit cuter, literally.

"You said it. I'll watch it for another 100 times!" said Alice, who still wore gothic clothes with her hair down, causing more boys to be after her.

"It would have been perfect if _somebody_ didn't pee their pants," said Rika.

"Hey, I couldn't help it when somebody's head is being chopped off and then chewed, leaving the eyeballs for dessert! Besides, it's perfectly natural to wet your pants!" said Kazu triumphantly.

"Not unless that person is named Kazu," said Rika with a dull expression.

"Hold on you guys, I promised Suzie to buy some candy for her since she couldn't come," said Henry.

Soon everyone went inside the little candy shop within the movie theater. Everyone went their separate ways: Jeri and Takato bought some gumballs, Alice and Henry bought some licorice, and Kazu and Kenta bought anything they can fill their mouths with.

----------------------------------------

"_I despise candy. Look at all this junk. I bet this place doesn't know the meaning of_ _cavities_," thought Rika, bored of looking at all the variety of candies that can fool every child to buy, and then go through painful operations at the dentist.

Walking with a bored and blank mind, Rika accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see an outstretched hand, trying to lift her up. Instead, she did the opposite, and stood on her own.

"Well, if you didn't want any help, you should have said so," said the blonde hair boy with aquamarine eyes.

"The name's Kin, and what's yours little _cutie_?" said Kin with a perverted smile on his face.

Without any words, Rika smacked the guy in the face, and punched him mercilessly with her right fist, causing Kin to hold his stomach with pain.

"Don't EVER call me _cutie_ again! Got that?!" said an angry Rika with her left hand already balled to another fist.

And with that, she left him there, walking away without looking back.

Closing her eyes to replay her win, she bumped into another person, without falling down of course because the person already had her in his arm.

"Sorry about that Rika. I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going," said a blue eyed boy with spiky brown hair.

Rika looked up only to be gazing at his icy blue eyes, but got out of his grasp and wore a scowl on her face.

"What are doing here anyway Rika? Are you here with the rest of the Tamers as well?" said an innocent looking Ryo with a blue snow cone that was already dripping in his hand.

"I am with them, and I was just going to um… going to buy some lollipops for Suzie…since she couldn't come," sputtered Rika, picking up the nearest candy, and wondering why she was stuttering all of a sudden.

"Red lollipops? I didn't know the Digimon Queen even liked sweets," chuckled Ryo.

"I already said these are for Suzie, and besides, shouldn't you finish your snow cone before it completely melts all over you?" asked Rika, trying to hold her laugh when Ryo looked all confused.

Suddenly, Ryo looked at his cone, and started to fumble around with it, trying to lick every corner of it, and letting Rika walk away with a triumphant look.

"What took you so long Rika?" asked Alice.

"Just beating the crap out of someone," said Rika with a frown on her face and arms crossed with a bag of lollipops.

"I didn't know you enjoyed sweets too Rika! Why don't you join the club?' said Kenta and Kazu who looked liked chipmunks because of all the sourballs in their mouths.

"I bought them for Suzie," said Rika, recalling the incident with Ryo, and turning a bit red.

"Is Rika blushing?" giggled Jeri.

"Is there more behind the tale Rika?' asked Henry, becoming a bit interested.

"There's NOTHING, OKAY?!" yelled Rika, running to the nearest exit, with everybody else tailing behind.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Ryo! What took you so long? We left without you to get good seats," said his friend Lance with shiny black hair and brown eyes.

"I just met an old friend that's all," said Ryo, causing a little blush.

"Yeah…right," said the rest of the gang, knowing it was usually a hot chick.

"Who's the lucky lady Ryo? Don't lie!" asked Lance.

"I'll tell you this. She's a red head that's stubborn, arrogant, determined, and beautiful," said Ryo with his head already in the clouds.

"Works with us," exclaimed the gang.

"_A red head that's stubborn and beautiful? That must the girl that punched me_," thought Kin with revenge in his mind.

"Let's play around with their minds and feelings, and see how it turns out," said Kin, with an evil smile that couldn't be seen within the dark and cold theater room, shrouded with darkness that couldn't be lifted.

----------------------------------------

Yeah! Chapter one is done!

The Digimon will appear later, I promise!

Please read and review! Flames are accepted!

P.S. I am a LOSER!


	2. RAFAR vs Rika

Enjoy the fic! Thanks to those who reviewed too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

R.A.F.A.R. vs. Rika Nonaka

"_Great. I'm back at school with loads of homework, and teachers yelling their asses off as usual_," thought Rika with her head on her desk, gazing at the window.

"_I wish something interesting would happen_," thought Rika as she gazed at the chalk board with a bored and dull expression.

Finally, it was lunch, and Rika immediately got up and ran out of the class as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Rika ran into someone she least expected.

"Haven't you ever heard of common decency?" asked the girl with long brown hair and deep azure eyes.

"I bet she has no clue who we are," giggled another girl behind her.

"Zip it, Casey!" yelled the brown girl again, making Rika assume she was the leader.

"Well, _excuse_ me for living," snarled Rika with an immediate temptation to smack that girl.

"My name's Diane, and I'm the leader of R.A.F.A.R., which is quite a neat little organization if I do say so myself,' said Diane with an impish grin.

"_Like I care_," thought Rika. "Look. I gotta go. I don't need to waste my time, listening to you talk about nothing," said Rika, but as she turned around to leave, almost about 30 girls blocked her way.

"Rika, Rika, Rika. We don't want you leave, because we have a little present for you," said Diane in a sing song voice. "Besides, it's our way to say we're _sorry_ for bumping into you," said Diane as she came closer to Rika, and her eyes glisten an evil look with a mocking smile.

The 30 girls swarmed Rika, trying to fasten her legs and arms in place on the ground. Rika struggled ferociously, kicking and punching them hard in their stomachs before they reached her. But no matter how hard she tried; more girls seem to appear out of no where!

"_Now where are the teachers and principal when you actually need them_?!" thought Rika, as she made a sharp left turn, but found out it was a dead end.

"Oh, Rika. If you just stood in one place, it would have been easier on you. But no matter, the _job_ will still be carried out," said Diane with a sympathetic tone and the most terrifying look in her eyes, carrying something that looked liked a knife with the rest of the girls, holding something like baseball bats.

Only one word remained on Rika's mind. _"Help!"_

----------------------------------------

"Hey, have you guys seen Rika anywhere?" asked Henry, getting worried since she usually was the first person to arrive at lunch.

"No, not really. Maybe she went to the bathroom?" said Jeri, becoming concerned.

"Rika and a school bathroom don't mix. She never uses the school's bathroom, considering it's mostly used for _manicures_ now," said Alice positively.

"Maybe she got in trouble again, since she usually dozes off in Mr. Yogun's science class," suggested Takato.

"If she did, she would have told me or Jeri since we're her best friends,' said Alice again.

"What's with all the gloomy faces? It's time to eat, and boy am I hungry!" stated Kazu, eating six slices of pizza, fries, and a soda.

"Have you guys seen Rika?" asked Henry, considering that Kazu and Kenta always seen Rika since there wasn't any day where they weren't bashed or smashed by her.

The two shook their heads, not recalling seeing Rika here, so they asked the last person that they knew. Walking to where Ryo sat for lunch, they tried to ask the same question.

Unfortunately, Ryo wasn't there yet, so they asked one of the senior guys.

"Do you know _where_ he is?" asked Takato.

"He might still be teaching the Calculus teacher," said a guy with shiny black hair and brown eyes, known as Lance.

"Why is he teaching to the teacher?" asked Kenta.

"Because the teacher has been begging Ryo, since he played the Digimon Tournament, to teach him to play as well," stated the guy matter of factly.

"Can you tell us what homeroom that's in?" asked Alice.

"It's in room 248," he said. And with that, they left.

"Hey! Aren't we going to finish lunch?!" yelled Kazu.

----------------------------------------

"_Man. What a day. Teaching Mr. Triff the card game is kinda stupid, but at least he paid me $30 for it_," thought Ryo as he walked down the corridors.

While he was walking, he thought he heard some weird noises ahead, and decided to follow that sound. Walking fast, but cautiously, he made a right turn and a left since it was the shortest route. He thought he heard some beatings and a slashing, and ran faster and faster.

----------------------------------------

"Footsteps! Everybody, let's get out of here!" yelled Diane, leaving behind a little note for little Rika, and dashed off with the rest of the girls.

"_What the_..," thought Ryo when he saw some girls leaving the opposite way of where he came from.

Making a dash and turning left, he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Rika in a worst state ever. Her clothes were all torn, her hair was ruffled up, her body was badly wounded with cuts and bruises, but she still stood on her own two feet.

During the incident, Rika didn't want to cry or yell for help, so she tried to defend herself. No matter how good her fighting skills were, there was still too many girls that just ganged up on her.

Rika looked up, only to see Ryo looking at her, pitying her, looking compassionate and sincere, and wondering why somebody would do this to her.

"Rika..," started Ryo slowly and softly, walking towards her with his hands extended to reach her face, while Rika was standing with the wall supporting her, who didn't bother to move an inch, considering the pain and state she was in.

Ryo held Rika close to him, embracing her and her blood, while Rika was glad that somebody _did_ come for her before she was unconscious and dead. Rika closed her eyes due to all the blood that she lost, and just relaxed.

"RIKA!"

Ryo turned around to see Henry, Jeri, Alice, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta in the most complete shock of their lives.

"Hurry! Call the teachers and 911! Go now!" yelled Ryo, and Kazu and Kenta stumbled out of the scene, and rushed to the nearest phone and teacher.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?!"asked Jeri with Alice comforting her.

Takato saw a piece of paper on the ground, and picked it up.

Henry read, "_Revenge is sweet, no? Sincerely yours, R.A.F.A.R.; Ryo Akiyama Forever Anti Rika_."__

----------------------------------------

"Did you do the job, Diane?"

"Of course I did. Soooo…," beginned Diane slowly and mischievously.

"So what?"

"You said you could hook me up with Ryo!"stated Diane.

"Be patient. We still have to do part two: _mind games_. Then, you can have your date; after all I am Ryo's _best friend_."

Nothing more was said, as Diane just stared at him with uncertainty. Diane may be obsessed with Ryo, but she couldn't help, but feel guilty because she respected Ryo, but her brother promised her, her brother, Kin.

----------------------------------------

Yeah! Second chapter done!

Read and review please!

I am a LOSER!


	3. Breakdown

Enjoy the fic! Thanks to those who reviewed too! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Breakdown

It has been a couple of days since Rika's unbelievable attack, and now she has fully recovered except for a few bandages on her arms and legs. Her mom hired a few body guards; male and female just in case. The rest of the Tamers tried to find the culprit, _R.A.F.A.R._, but couldn't.

"It's like they disappeared or something," said Henry, looking out the window, and gazing with great intensity.

"Maybe, but they could still be here, planning another devious plot," answered Takato logically.

"Well, anyway, Diane hasn't been in school since the incident, and why would she attack Rika?" asked Jeri with concern in her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? She knows me and Rika are _very close friends_, and she attacked Rika because she's jealous! Diane wanted to get my attention!" stated Kazu triumphantly.

"Get real! She only attacked Rika because she wanted Ryo! DUH!" exclaimed Alice, getting frustrated with Kazu's fantasy.

"Well, it could happen! A boy can dream, can't he?!" grumbled Kazu.

Footsteps were heard, and the Tamers noticed Rika was walking their way, so they stopped their investigation from going any further.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Rika, even though she knew they were talking about her.

"Huh? Oh, we're just discussing… how books were made!" said Jeri frantically, stumbling over a few words.

"_Books_?" thought everyone. "_Now, that's one for the record for lame excuses_."

"Yeah…so where's the other idiot?" asked Rika, searching for Kazu's little partner in crime, Kenta.

"Umm… he had some business to attend! He needed to wax the toilet seats for his punishment for replacing the cafeteria food with tapeworms!" said Takato, panting afterwards for his long statement.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," said Rika, and went in the classroom.

Everyone else just watched Rika go inside, and they continued their little conversation.

----------------------------------------

"_Stay alert. Stay silent. Stay calm. Oh whatever! I'm just going in_!" thought Kenta. Kenta was assigned to be a spy, and search for the little meeting place of R.A.F.A.R. The Tamers, even though they couldn't find them, but heard they had little meetings on specific days at the park, skipping school at the process. Unbeknownst to Kenta was the fact that somebody was following him, watching him from a safe distance in the trees to camouflage his appearance.

The person that was following Kenta, skidded down the tree, and hurried to another place, informing his sister, Diane.

"Diane! Diane!" shouted Kin, once he reached his destination.

"Huh? What is it?! The rest of the girls aren't here yet!" said Diane, who had just got there.

"One of Rika's little friends is here. Probably trying to find some dirt on you to get you busted," said Kin with an evil glare, staring at his sister.

"What?! What are we gonna do?" asked Diane with a worried look.

"Don't worry. Let's start phase one of _Mind Games_," said Kin with a sly grin.

----------------------------------------

"Hey girls, I just got another perfect idea on how to get Ryo!" said Diane.

"Really?! How?!" exclaimed the rest of the girls, getting excited and anxious to hear their leader's devious plot.

"Well….," started Diane slowly, looking at Kin, hiding behind the trees to inform her when Kenta was arriving.

"_Man, I knew I should've worn longer sleeves_!" thought Kenta angrily, getting some scraps on his arms. Then, he heard voices coming closer and louder. "_All right!__ I found them! Just need to listen, write_ _it down, and lay low_," thought Kenta, thinking it was as simple as that, but it wasn't. Kin nodded, and with that as the signal, Diane started to talk about her _plan_ to the others.

"Since Rika is now our number one enemy, we have to _permanently_ get rid of her. We'll have her expelled from school, by making believe that she set the school on fire! I'm coming back to school tomorrow, bringing gasoline and a lighter to school. I'll put on a disguise, making me look like Rika!" exclaimed Diane, with her hands clasped together, like an evil professor pondering about his next victim.

The rest of the girls kinda looked frightened, with a worried look on their pale faces. Then one spoke up- Casey. "Ah…Diane, don't you think you're going a little overboard? Okay, maybe a lot! I think, or maybe WE think you should cut it down a bit," said Casey, gazing straight into Diane's eyes.

"_Oh, man! Diane is going to burn down the school! That's great! What am I thinking? She's gonna get Rika expelled! On second thought, Rika wouldn't kick my ass! Oh, whatever! I still gotta tell the guys!_" thought Kenta, hurrying back to school.

Kin nodded back to Diane, signaling that Kenta has left.

"Sorry, you guys. That was all a fake! I only did that just to fool some little spy that wanted to get some dirt on us!" said Diane, reassuring her comrades.

"Really?!" asked everyone, even though it sounded so convincing, and terrifying for that matter.

"Yeah," said Kin, as he came out from behind the bushes and trees.

"Oh, then what's the real plan?" asked Casey, being calm now.

"Setting the school on fire, of course!" said Diane positively.

"WHAT?! But I thought that was a fake?!" shouted Casey, getting worried about her friend's brain.

"I said tomorrow I was gonna come back, but it's gonna be the day after tomorrow. When that little spy announces that I'm coming to school tomorrow, everyone will be waiting, but I won't be there. Afterwards, on the real day, I'll dress up as Rika before school starts, and set the school on fire! Perfect, no?" said Diane, after her outrageous scheme was announced.

"Well, even if you begged me Diane, I will NEVER agree to those terms! You are way over your head today! It's enough that you treat me like trash, but just to get Ryo? I'm leaving!" said Casey, and she left without second thoughts.

"Oh, and by the way, I think I'm keeping the sweater you let me borrowed," retorted Casey as the final remark.

Diane stood there angrily and said, "WELL? Aren't the rest of you guys gonna leave?" "And if you do, you'll regret it!"

The rest of the girls just shook their heads, and didn't retort back. The reason was that Diane's father is the general for Japan's army, and her mother is Secretary of State in America. Both showed no mercy to their victims, even if they are innocent victims. One time, one guy spitted on Diane's shoe, and didn't apologize. So, Diane got her father, and sent that guy to jail, no matter what the circumstances.

"Good. That's what I like to see," said Diane, grinning from one ear to ear.

"Time for phase two," said Kin, enjoying this every minute. He didn't care about Rika that much, but it was so much fun to be evil, to be shrouded in darkness.

----------------------------------------

"You guys! Hey, you guys!" shouted Kenta, panting every second.

"Kenta! Did you find them? What did they say?" asked Takato, getting impatient.

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe what they said!" replied Kenta, and everyone listened to Kenta, each shocked to hear such a thing.

"Let's go tell the principal about this, and maybe the police. Kazu, go find Ryo, since you practically have his _entire_ schedule memorized," said Henry, knowing it was better to send Kazu since nobody knew what Ryo's classes were except for Kenta and Kazu.

"I'm on it!" said Kazu, saluting to Henry.

"Come on, we have to tell Rika too," said Takato, and with that, they left.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was listening.

----------------------------------------

Ryo was walking down the hall, getting to his next class, until somebody stopped him.

"Huh? Oh hey, what's up?" asked Ryo, looking at his friend curiously.

"I want to show you something. Let's go to my locker," said Kin, acting all normal, like nothing happened.

The two walked down the opposite way, and went to Kin's locker.

At the same time, Kazu just arrived.

"I know Ryo has got to be here! I looked everywhere!" said Kazu, once he reached his destination. "_Where could he be_?"

"Kin, why are we in the bathroom? I thought you wanted to show me something," said Ryo, staring at him.

"Ryo, I want to tell you something. I heard that this red-headed girl is gonna set the school on fire the day after tomorrow before school. I think her name is Rika. Yeah, that's her name!" said Kin.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! She would never do that! And besides, how do you know Rika?!" asked Ryo, clutching onto Kin's shirt, with an upper right cut to be punched at Kin.

"One of her friends told me. I think its Jeri. We have Health together. She told me that Rika had this crazy idea, and she tried to stop her, but couldn't! She thought I should tell you!" said Kin, wincing a bit.

"I still don't believe you, but I will check this out," spattered Ryo, and walked out.

"_Fool_," thought Kin.

----------------------------------------

The day of the fire burning the school arrived. Nobody knew it was the fake date, of course.

"MR. MATSUKI!" yelled the principal.

"Yes, Mr. Hikso?" said Takato, getting very nervous, and gazing at his feet instead.

"I got rid of the students, called the police, but there is no FIRE! I even called Diane's family, and they said she's been at home all day!" yelled the principal.

"I'm sorry sir, but Kenta said…," began Takato, but the principal just walked away, and told Takato he was suspended for two weeks, leaving Takato standing there dumbfounded.

After the mishap, the students returned to school. It's now lunch for the Tamers.

"Sorry Takato it's my fault you got into this mess," said Kenta.

"Heard about your dilemma Takato, sorry to hear it," said Alice.

"Yeah, you're the last person that I thought would get into trouble," said Rika.

"Yeah, I don't know how this could've happened," said Ryo. "Ah Rika? Do you have any idea about this fire thing?"

"What are you talking about, Ryo?! Are you nuts, I'm not that crazy to think about setting the school on fire! Why did you ask?!" asked Rika, getting curious about his question.

"I just thought, that's all wildcat! See you guys later, I have an early class," said Ryo, and just left.

"_Maybe, just maybe Kin might be right. What am I thinking?! He's wrong! Rika would never do that! Too bad Jeri wasn't there. She JUST had to be absent TODAY! I can never tell Rika anyway, she'll probably beat the crap outta me instead_," thought Ryo, still he wanted to protect Rika, causing him to go early to school tomorrow.

----------------------------------------

"_I know I shouldn't be here. Don't I trust Rika?! I hate second thoughts! Still, this is for Rika!_" thought Ryo out loud, standing beside the entrance of the school.

Then, he saw a girl with red hair, putting something like gasoline inside on the top floors!

"That can't be Rika!" shouted Ryo, and he went inside, luckily the doors were unlocked.

----------------------------------------

"Great! I left my science book at school yesterday. Now, I'm coming to school early so I could get it! How stupid of me!" said Rika, running, and then went inside the school. "The doors are unlocked. Now that's luck," said Rika, and went in.

Walking down the corridors, she could have sworn she saw another person walking down the opposite way. Then, she recognized the face, it was Diane's!

"_Shit_!" thought Diane, and ran with the empty bottle of gasoline, thinking it was bad enough that Ryo saw her. "_I'm gonna get you Kin for telling Ryo_!"

"Get back here!" yelled Rika, and tackled Diane to the ground, grabbing the bottle.

"What's with the red wig and what's this?" asked Rika, looking at the bottle. Then, Diane punched Rika in the face, and kept on running. Rika then smelled something, and it smelled like smoke! It was getting hotter by the minute, making Rika a bit weak. "I gotta get outta here!"

Just as she was about to leave, somebody caught her wrist.

"I finally caught up with you. Now you're gonna leave Rika alone, and..," began Ryo, but stopped when he realized, it was Rika. "Rika?" They just stood there, dumbfoubded. Until Ryo broke the silence, "Come on, we gotta get outta here!" And with that, he dragged Rika behind him, and they both ran, leaving the burning building.

----------------------------------------

The two managed to get outside, and looked at the burned school.

"Rika, what were you doing here anyway?!" demanded Ryo.

"I came to get my science book!" retorted Rika.

"Then, what's with the gasoline in your hand?!

"I saw Diane holding it while she ran when I was getting my book! I tackled her, and demanded some answers, and was about to ask her about the bottle, when I smelled smoke!" shouted Rika. "What?! You think I started the fire or something?!"

"But the person at the top had the same red hair as you! I don't what I'm thinking right now. Unless, you have a twin or something, there's no..," began Ryo, but didn't finish because Rika slapped him in the face, hard, causing a red mark.

"I thought you of all people would trust me! I guess I'm wrong! How dare you accuse me without proper evidence! Besides, what were you doing here anyway, huh?!" shouted Rika, causing a few tears to drop.

This startled Ryo, not the slap, but her tears.

"Kin told me that..," began Ryo, but Rika stopped him.

"Kin, huh?! I know him! That little bastard! Don't you know Ryo?! He's Diane's brother! Second, did you even see the face of the person setting the fire?!" yelled Rika, trying to stop herself from shedding even more tears.

"Rika, I…" but Ryo didn't finish, because Rika just slapped Ryo again, and as the final blow, punched him in the guts, and left.

"_What have I done_?" thought Ryo, sulking, sulking until he fell to the ground on his knees, asking himself why, why had he just done that. "_I_ _thought I was protecting Rika, but it did the opposite_."

----------------------------------------

Yeah! Chapter three done!

Don't worry about Rika, somebody is gonna be there for her, and as a hint, it isn't Ryo or Kin, but still a Ryuki!

Read and review! Flames are accepted! I know I'm gonna get a lotta flames for this, but oh well if it makes the story interesting.


	4. Advice or Annoyance?

Enjoy the fic! Thank you very much for all the supportive reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Advice or Annoyance?

The school burned down to a crisp with cheering teens surrounding it, but their luck ran out when their parents assigned them to another school until the original school was rebuilt. Diane wasn't caught as usual since she made it back home just in time, and since Rika got rid of the bottle of gasoline, and Ryo didn't report anything, nobody was in trouble. The principle announced that the heater system must've malfunctioned, causing it to explode to create a fire. It is now the weekend for the Tamers, and they are planning to go to the Digital World for some r & r.

"Is everyone here?" asked Takato, surveying the park for missing members.

"Well, Rika's not here. I phoned her, but her mother answered, saying she wasn't feeling well," replied Jeri, getting concerned.

"Look, let's get going, and if Rika wants to come, then she'll come!" said Kazu, already half way down the portal.

"What do you think Ryo?" asked Alice, wondering why he's so down.

"She'll be fine. She's tough. Besides, she knows where we're going. Let's go," said Ryo, walking towards Guilmon's hideout.

"_What's wrong with him_?" everyone thought. After that, they left and searched for the partners they've known for a long time.

Unfortunately, somebody was watching them from behind the bushes, and cautiously went down the portal as well.

----------------------------------------

"Rika, you haven't eaten anything for almost two days! Please, come out of your room, and eat a little bit. I truly want to help you if you'd let me!" cried Rumiko, Rika's mother.

No reply was heard, and this caused Rumiko to get a bit agitated, but knew that her daughter usually wanted to be alone.

"Rumiko, let her rest if she wants to. She knows when she wants to eat. She'll come out once she's ready, and everything is sorted," said Seiko, Rika's grandmother, slowly with wisdom, but deep down she just wanted Rika to be happy. After a few more minutes, the two adults left Rika alone.

Soon, the door opened, revealing a red- headed girl, walking silently outside with her digivice. No more tears fell, but she still contained sadness within her as well.

----------------------------------------

"Takatomon!" yelled a red dinosaur, running to his best friend.

"Hey, boy! How ya been? I brought lots of bread and peanut- butter just for you!" exclaimed Takato.

"And I hope you stayed out of mischief," said Henry, looking at Terriermon in the eye.

"Momentai! But, I hope you brought some sweets!" said Terriermon happily, and of course, Henry gave some sweets, pleasing the little bunny.

"Su..zie.., could.. you.. please.. let me.. breathe?! cried Lopmon, once Suzie hugged her. "Huh?! Oh, I'm so sorry Lopmon!" said Suzie, petting Lopmon nicely now.

"How's _the man_ doing?" asked Kazu. "_The man_ is in the house!" said Guardromon. They both laughed loudly, sharing the lamest quotes and jokes.

"I hope you were doing fine after we left last time, MarineAngemon," said Kenta, holding his little buddy. "Pu, pu!" MarineAngemon replied with heart bubbles.

"Where's Rika?" asked Renamon.

"She couldn't come. But she told me to tell you 'hi'," said Jeri, playing with Calumon still feeling bad.

Ai and Mako greeted Impmon, hugging him and saying their "Miss yous" and such.

Ryo and Cyberdramon went to another place to discuss some things privately, and Alice just sat on a rock, looking at the partners and thinking about Dobermon.

Meanwhile, Kenta went to go to the bathroom, while Kazu was practicing many weird poses with Guardromon.

----------------------------------------

"What are you doing there Alice? Come, let's go help the others set up camp," said Henry, and took Alice's hand without any hesitation.

"I can walk on my own," said Alice with a tinge of blush.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Let's gather some wood," said Henry, showing some crimson.

"Were you thinking about Dobermon?" asked Henry concernedly. Alice merely nodded.

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to, you can ask me or anybody else, okay?" reassured Henry with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, Henry," replied Alice with a small smile.

----------------------------------------

"Hey,Takato! Need help pitching the tent?" asked Jeri, smiling happily.

"Thanks, Jeri! I appreciate it!" exclaimed Takato, whose heart was beating rapidly.

The two pitched up the tents pretty quickly, but once in a while, brushed each other's hands by accident.

"Thanks, Jeri!" said Takato happily.

"Your welcome, and besides, I enjoy doing things with you," replied Jeri giggling, and walked away.

"_Aw, man! I hate it when I blush_!" thought Takato, shaking his head, and ridding the blush as well.

----------------------------------------

"AAAAHHH!!!" yelled a girl, holding onto her skirt during the process. Diane kept screaming in the air once she had reached the ground, panting every second. Once she calmed down, she looked up only to be faced with a digimon. "AAAHHH!!!" screamed Diane. "Get away from me you freaky little monster. Go away now!" Soon, the digimon scampered away.

"I can't believe I even allowed myself to do this. Stupid, Kin! Letting me do all the work! After I get out of here, if I know how that is, then I'll totally kick his butt! Too bad, he black mailed me since he recorded everything when I burned the school! That little devil!" cursed Diane inwardly, stomping on the sand angrily. Unfortunately, another digimon appeared, and this caused Diane to run screaming and begging for help, but was sucked into a data stream before anymore pleas were made.

"OW!" shouted Diane, once she landed on her butt, luckily there was grass. "Get off of my territory!" snorted an Allomon, a dinosaur type digimon.

"Wha?! AH! Please, make this stop! Make this stop!" screamed Diane, running so fast that she bumped into something. "Please, leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Then, Diane spotted someone and headed towards that person, running like a crazed maniac.

"_Diane?!__ I never thought she could be this scared. Hey, what's she doing here anyway?!_" thought the person.

Diane looked up only to see a boy with grey eyes and dark blue hair, a. k. a. Kenta.

"I beg you, beg you to get me out of here! And if you don't, I'll bite your arm off!" screamed Diane, with a pleading look then a devil look.

"Su..u..re," said Kenta slowly, trying to avoid her angriness.

----------------------------------------

Rika landed on the grass slowly, before she surveyed the area. "_The gang should be near here somewhere_," thought Rika expertly, and heard some weird voices from a far.

"Awesome, Guardromon! Your poses are getting better every time! Sooner or later, you'll become a professional poser!" exclaimed Kazu, encouraging his partner.

"More like a professional idiot. I can't believe you're turning Guradromon into a monkey like you!" said Rika with her back against a tree with lack of interest on her face.

"Well, look you finally showed up! Miss Rika Nonaka, and her rude ass comments of the year!" retorted Kazu with a dull expression.

"Whatever," replied Rika and tried to walk away when Kazu spoke.

"You're acting colder than usual with you staying at home and not coming together with the group to the Digital World! Why don't you try to have some fun for a change?!" challenged Kazu with a determined look in his eyes.

"Are you addressing me?" replied Rika coldly with her back towards him.

"Well, I'm not talking to the tree that's for sure!" retorted with Kazu. "Yeah!" shouted Guardromon, supporting his partner. "It's okay buddy. Just let me handle this by myself," said Kazu, and Guardromon flew away, still uncertain about Kazu's decision.

"Look, Rika! I'm tired of you making fun of me! Can't we get along?!" said Kazu desperately.

"Standing up for yourself for once? Why should I get along with you anyway, or anyone else for that matter?! What did they do in return? All they bring is more pain and suffering!" yelled Rika, gazing angrily at Kazu.

"Is this about Ryo?" asked Kazu, getting a bit scared with Rika's words. This question struck Rika painfully, but didn't show any startled movements.

"Ryo was acting weird all day, and now he's somewhere with Cyberdramon without telling us where. I think he's really concerned for you, so that means he cares. Everyone is worried about you, well except for me. Okay, I'm bit concerned, but that's beside the point. For once, have a little fun, and maybe you might feel a bit better. Hey, if I ever had a bad day, I big sundae with tons of syrup, and different toppings, and a huge cherry on it always cheer me up!" said Kazu, thinking of his dream sundae.

"It's not that easy. Even if I did have fun, the pain always comes back. Anyways, why am I even talking to you?!" replied back and was about to walk away again when Kazu replied back.

"Because I'm your friend. You told me you were in pain, and usually, you would never tell anything like that, especially to me! Heck, you never tell me anything!" said Kazu, trying to lighten the mood.

That last phrase kind of made Rika realize that she did tell what was wrong with her, and she told it to last person that she would never tell it to. "_He's wrong! I only said it in frustration! But still, he's, I hate to say this, right. I guess the monkey does have a brain_," thought Rika.

"Hey, camp's that way if you know, want to go. See ya Rika, and think about what I said, and how the others might feel," exclaimed Kazu, leaving Rika and her trail of confusing thoughts behind.

----------------------------------------

"Stop looking at me you fool!" snorted Diane, with piercing eyes.

This made Kenta walk a bit faster, thinking happy thoughts.

"Are we almost there? I'm going to die of exhaustion soon!" said Diane, acting as a fragile victim.

"Hey, at least I didn't try to kill Rika, you witch!" shouted Kenta, finally getting agitated with the evil princess from Hell.

"I dare you to repeat that again!" challenged Diane.

"Man. Why can't you act nice for a change? I mean, kindness never killed anyone, so why can't you be kind?" questioned Kenta. Just then, MarineAngemon poked out of his pocket, and flew over to Diane.

"AH! Another monster!" shouted Diane, but stopped when MarineAngemon began rubbing against her cheek, and showered love bubbles on her, smiling with its cute smile and saying cutely, "Pu, pu, pu."

"Hey, this little guy is not bad," giggled Diane with a glint of happiness in her eyes, enjoying how the bubbles made her tickle.

"That's MarineAngemon. Not all digimon are scary or mean. Some are nice, and playful. See, MarineAngemon is showing kindness to you. Why can't you stop your cruel ways, confess what you did, and act a bit gentler? People would like you better that's for sure. You're lucky it's our relaxation week, or else I'd just leave you behind. Here's the campsite, but I don't think they'd be too fond you," said Kenta with MarineAgemon beside him, leaving Diane alone in her own thoughts, and thinking about what he said.

"_Could things turn better? No, things would only get worse. Besides, who would ever like me_?" thought Diane, feeling her own pain engulfing her every second and leaving nothing but more pain deep within her fragile heart.

----------------------------------------

Chapter four is done!

This chapter was basically about Rika and Kazu trying to patch things up about their friendship, if they even have one. It's just, in some fics, Rika is always bashing Kazu, and Kazu is usually a coward or says funny things. So, I wanted Kazu to defend himself for once, and let their um, undiscovered, friendship show.

This chapter was also about seeing how Diane feels as well. We're humans that experience practically everything in life, including pain, greed, happiness, and friendship, so I can't make Diane look like she's that bad. Also, Kenta needed to show he can defend himself as well!

Next chapter contains more Leelice and Tajuri! Also, it's where Rika and Ryo will patch things up as well!

Thanks to those who reviewed, and now, time to review again!


	5. Reassurance

Did you guys miss me?! Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reassurance

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" yelled Rika, after sorting out her troubles and decided to join her friends after a few persuasions.

"IT'S A FREE WORLD! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! EVEN GET NAKED!" retorted Diane, sitting by herself at a corner after a few arguments from Takato, Henry, etc.

"I kinda liked the _naked_ part," whispered Kazu to Kenta, who eagerly nodded.

"SHUT UP!" shouted both girls, causing Kazu and Kenta to quiver and run back along with their digimon into the tents.

"RENAMON, WALK ALL OVER HER!" exclaimed Rika. Renamon started to get in a fighting stance, but didn't attack.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOUR PATHETIC DIGIMON!" challenged Diane, getting up from the log and crossing her arms.

"RENAMON, I SAID WALK ALL OVER HER!" shouted an impatient Rika.

"Rika, you're being too irrational. She may have committed many misdeeds towards you, but I won't attack a human, let alone an unguarded one," answered Renamon, knowing that her tamer must be ten times more furious.

"I may have sounded a bit irrational, but I won't let her get away with what she did!" Rika was running towards to Diane with a well- prepared fist, but halted when Henry got in the way.

"Rika! We know how terribly Diane abused you, but as they say, violence is not the answer. With your method of pummeling Diane, will only turn you into her," answered Henry with his eyebrows creating a furrow.

"Well, if _she's_ gonna sleep here, I'm going somewhere else to sleep for the night! And Renamon?! Don't follow!" And with that, Rika left without saying another word.

Henry gave a big sigh while rubbing his temples. Most of the tamers and digimon just sat there dumbfounded and nervous, being afraid to make a faltering move. Diane was the one that broke the silence.

"Why Henry, I didn't know you cared _that_ much about me," said Diane in an _angelic_ voice with her hands folded next to her left cheek while battering her eyelashes.

"I didn't do it for _you_. All I wanted was for no one to get hurt, and settle this in a more appropriate matter. But that doesn't mean you're _off_ the hook," spattered Henry and walked away while getting Suzie, Mako, Ai, and their digimon to bed.

"WHY I NEVER!" This caused Diane to stomp away into the dark forest.

"Well, that was one eventful night. Hey, did Ryo and Cyberdramon come back yet?" asked the goggle headed boy.

"I don't recall," replied Jeri still a bit shocked from the event.

"Well, we should call it a night, and get some shut eye. And don't worry about Ryo or Rika, they'll be fine," said Alice, and walked towards her tent. The rest of the digimon decided to sleep as well.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Jeri with a lopsided grin.

"Jeri, aren't you going to sleep too?" asked Takato because he was about to join Kazu and Kenta for a little shut eye, but Jeri still sat on the log.

"I guess I'm not sleepy yet," answered Jeri, while looking up at the cybernetic sky.

"Then, I'll keep you company until you _do_ get sleepy," smiled Takato, and sat down beside her.

"Oh! You don't have to!" said a blushing Jeri.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I want to," answered Takato while gazing up as well, but didn't notice the cute little smile Jeri had on her face.

----------------------------------------

"_I can't believe Renamon did that! But rethinking it over, Renamon and Henry both had logical reasons. Still, the faster that this is over, the better!_" thought Rika, but stopped midway when she came across a beautiful stream, shimmering brilliantly with some of the plants tilting a bit to touch the water. She was about to walk towards it when she heard a voice talking, a very memorable, but annoying voice. "_Ryo._"

----------------------------------------

"You may not be much of a talker, but you're a great listener," said Ryo with a smirk, resting besides a boulder with Cyberdramon resting on another and fell asleep almost immediately. As soon as the tamers reached the Digital World, Ryo immediately took off with Cyberdramon so he could he settle his troubling thoughts, and maybe conjure up a plan to trap Kin at his own game. He couldn't believe his best frie…, no ex- friend did that!

Ryo kept gazing at the beautiful scenery displayed before him. He could spot the digi gnomes still roaming around the tall green trees. The glistening blue stream calmed him to make him feel a bit more at ease, but still, deep inside, he was troubled with one fact. "_Rika_, _when I get back, I'll give Kin a piece of my mind, and same goes for Diane!_" thought Ryo, and pounded his fist into the dirt, causing a pretty big hole.

"_Knowing Rika, she must still hate my guts. Well, if she still does, then maybe a battered Diane, and Kin wearing a pink frilly dress would do the trick_," thought Ryo again laughing, and touched the spot on his cheek where Rika slapped him which still stung. His eyelids began to drop a bit when he saw that the digi gnomes began flying fast towards a spot to his far left.

"Hey, let go of me! What do you want now?! I said let go!"

"_Rika?!_" Ryo began to stand up and walked a little, but stopped when he saw the digi gnomes pulling a girl. Just by the voice, he knew already it was Rika.

The digi gnomes released Rika and flew away with their child- like giggles. Both teens, tamers, and friends stood in their place, afraid to break the silence. The sound of the stream somehow calmed them, and made them feel a bit more secured. Both took a deep breath, and somehow made eye contact at the same time. Blue oceans eyes that looked so serious without a tinge of nervousness was staring at violet sorrowful eyes, covered with pain and anger. Somehow she couldn't stare any longer, and found herself looking at the stream. She heard some rustles coming her way, and knew Ryo was right next to her, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Rika, what I did was a terrible mistake and misunderstanding. Even as a _king_, I can make a few mishaps," chuckled Ryo.

An icy glare was given to the so called _king_.

Suddenly, his words became more assertive and reassuring without a single grin.

"Rika, listen, although you may still despise me, but I would like to apologize. I'm not taking pity on myself or you. I admit I was stupid to even doubt that you did anything like that. It was my fault. I only accept things that are really my own fault, and this is one of those situations." Ryo stopped and added one more remark. "I must sound pretty lame right now, asking forgiveness from the stubborn wildcat."

Rika still stared at the scenery ahead of her, and finally spoke.

"I feel so unsure right now. I don't want to accept things that will hurt me again. Like my dad." Rika stopped right there, and her mind was filled with many painful images. "Kazu gave me a little lecture. His words were pretty amusing awhile, but it turned pretty serious. His words were all right." Rika didn't want to speak anymore, so she stopped right there.

Ryo spoke once more. "Rika, I'm usually not the kind to go soft. I'm the type of person that would strive to survive, and practically do anything to win. Are you having doubts about me? I don't know what happened to you before, but if you can't trust yourself first, then you're stuck. I'm trying to help you Rika. I don't want you to go down the wrong road because you're stronger than that. I know it."

Silence was once again emitted in the still night. Rika had taken that time to adjust to Ryo's lecture, no, his reassuring words. He had a point. "_I must trust myself_ _before I can do anything. Where had all my confidence gone? Now, I know. My friends were always behind, and so I trust them. For a hot shot, he ain't so bad to talk to_."

"Rika? Were you even listening to what I even said earlier?"

To make sure she heard everything that Ryo said, Rika did something quite rare. She smiled. Not the cocky or I'm gonna win smile. It was a heart warming smile, and two words were spoken from that angelic smile. "Thanks, Ryo."

----------------------------------------

"The nerve of that guy! What's his name again?! HENRY! I'll make sure he'll never see the light of day again! But first, how do I get out of these stinkin' woods. I've been going around in circles!" Diane started to rest against a slender tree, when she heard someone yelling for help.

"_Who could that be?_" Diane tried to locate the sound, passing tree after tree. "_Where_ _could he be?!_" Then, she located the sound, but almost fell into the deep pit. Trying to steady her feet so she wouldn't fall, she yelled in the pit.

"Is someone down there?" "Say something!"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Well, that was obvious," said Diane sarcastically.

"Well, I won't get you out, until you tell me who you are!" Being a cautious being

"It's Kenta! And I think I broke my arm! Can you just go and find some help?

"How can I? I don't even know where your camp is! And why are here in this pit anyway?" Diane spattered out monotonously.

"Just keep heading straight, and you're there! And can't a guy go to the bathroom once in a while."

"How do you know you can trust me anyway?" asked Diane, wondering why he was putting faith into her.

"Because you came all this way to track me, SO JUST GO ALREADY!"

"JEEZ!!" Diane was a bit startled by his outburst and ran straight, towards the campsite.

Once she was there, she yelled, "COME OUT NOW!!!"

"OW!!!" was the reply, and a few groans and moans.

"What do you want now?" asked Takato.

"FYI, your stupid friend Kenta is stuck in a pit, and we need to get him out!"

"I bet it's another trick," said Takato.

"Yeah!" said the digimon.

"WHAT?! Just because I did those things doesn't mean I'm evil!" replied Diane, getting frustrated.

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Doe…"

"You guys! Kenta is missing!" shouted Kazu who went back to the tent to go back asleep, but noticed an empty sleeping bag afterwards.

"Pu, puuu, pu, pu , puu!" MarinAengemon was floating everywhere, trying to find its tamer.

"See, I'm telling the truth!"

"There's a first for everything. Renamon, go find Rika, we may need some help. Luckily, I brought some medication. Lead the way," said Henry with a first aid kit and rope in one hand.

"Certainly!" And with a smirk, they were off.

----------------------------------------

A blur can only be seen within the dark woods. Fast paced movements were going from tree to tree, and under the light, you can tell that she is no ordinary digimon.

"_Rika, where are you?_" She didn't blame Rika for her outburst in the evening. Rika was head strong, and understood what she was feeling. But the way she wanted me to attack Diane was a bit too feral.

"There she is." She has finally located Rika. Rika and Renamon had always had a strong bond, sensing each other when one was near.

She reached her destination, and found a sleeping Rika, Ryo, and Cyberdramon.

Rika sensed her partner was near, and woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Rika, come quick. Someone is in need of our help."

"What? Who?"

"Kenta."

"That loser?"

"Rika."

"Alright, alright. But first, we have to wake Ryo and Cyberdramon."

"Already up!" shouted Ryo.

"Well, that was fast. How long were you up?" asked Rika.

"When Cyberdramon feels a presence, he grunts a bit."

"Renamon, lead the way!"

----------------------------------------

"You okay Kenta?" "What were doing down there?" "Is he gonna be alright?"

Kenta was bombarded with one question after another. "_It was great they saved me by having MarineAngemon make a bubble and float me to safety, but can't I have some air?! I'm so tired and thirsty, that I can barely speak._"

"Hey! Leave him alone! A patient with many bruises and scratches and a broken arm, needs air! So, SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Diane.

"Woah!" was all that was said.

Suddenly another voice was heard from about six feet away.

"Rika! Ryo!" said Jeri happily.

"So, what's the damage?" asked Rika, and then noticed Diane, wrapping some bandages and spraying some medication.

"What are you doing?" asked Rika to Diane.

"It's quite obvious I'm tending to his wounds." Diane was too busy to add any remarks, focusing on his broken arm.

"You better not try to do anything else besides tending his wounds," warned Rika.

Wrapping a piece around Kenta's shoulder and tied it, creating a sling for his arm. His arms and face were covered neatly with bandages, making him feel a bit better.

"All done!" said Diane, proud that her years of training to be a doctor paid off.

"How ya feel?" "Any better?" "Need anything else?"

More questions overwhelmed the place, and this made Diane more ticked off.

"SHUT UP!" "A patient needs rest now, so leave him be!" "Come on Kenta!" "I know how to heal those wounds faster. I left my backpack at your camp when I left your camp all angry."

"Well, another eventful night?!" laughed Takato, trying to lighten the mood.

"I still don't trust her!" said Rika, and walked back to the camp site with Renamon, and Ryo and his partner following.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," said Kazu with the digimon trailing behind him who getting pretty drowsy.

"Come on Ai, Mako, Suzie, no more action. Go back to sleep!" said Takato with Jeri pushing the little kids to sleep who kept saying, "Aw" or "No fair, we wanna see more!"

After Takato and Jeri left with the kids, the only ones left were Alice and Henry.

"What do you think about Diane, Henry?" asked Alice, taking a glance.

"I'm still having doubts about her, but her just right now, was pretty unusual. From the girl that wanted Rika out of the picture just to get Ryo, to some type of healer was pretty strange," replied Henry, thinking was there something else to her act.

"Maybe she did want to help us," said Alice breaking his train of thought.

"Well, all we know is that Kin is the one pulling all the strings. So Alice? When we get back, you up to for some researching on Kin?"

"Sure. I'm game. Meet at the park at noon?"

"Yeah. We can't tell the others because if more get involved they'll be more danger."

"Kin, isn't the type of guy you wanna meet in a dark alley," said Alice.

"Come on, we better head back, before they suspect something."

"Right."

----------------------------------------

"See ya!" "We'll miss you" "Love ya!"

"Bring more bread!" "Bye!" "Come back soon!"

The tamers and digimon each said their good- byes and gave their hugs, but one person was trailing behind.

"Hey, you better hurry up, or the arc will leave without you!" shouted someone that Diane didn't even bother to look up to see who. The Monster Makers were able to create another arc that will be able to last longer when ever a ride was needed for the Tamers to return home.

"Diane? Hey, Diane!"

"Huh?!" said a surprised Diane, looking straight at the patient she nursed, Kenta.

"Hurry up! We're gonna lose them! And thanks for the herb last night, it worked great!" And grabbed Diane's hand with his uninjured one, and ran towards the arc.

Diane looked at her grabbed hand, and smiled a bit. Nobody had made ever made her smile before not even as a kid, not even on her birthdays.

----------------------------------------

The tamers returned home, telling there little adventure to their families and other friends, except for a few people.

"Hey, Henry! Over here!"

"Hey, Alice! Ready?"

"Already ahead of you." And opened a briefcase full of files.

----------------------------------------

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"No, I'm sorry. They discarded my backpack in a river, afraid that I had some type of weapon."

"I guess they were smarter than I assumed." "Then time to start phase three: Annihilation."

She lied. She didn't know why. Her backpack was still here. "_They didn't do anything to me."_ "Wh_y did I lie to my brother, my brother Kin?"_

----------------------------------------

Chapter five done!

The long awaited chapter five after three months of waiting is done. The next chapter will involve phase three, and Diane's past. If most of are assuming that Diane and Kenta are getting together, then you're right.

I got most of my lines from Clamp's manga Tokyo Babylon two, including Rika smiling. And that "pu, puu, pu" sound reminded me so much of Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth. So I guess I can't take all the credit.

Oh, before I forget, thanks soooooooooooo much for the reviews. I want to thank dragongirl18 for making me get off the couch from watching anime and reading manga, and start my fanfic. Also, violet eyes rika for her encouraging review even after a couple of months of not writing.

READ TOKYO BABYLON! IT'S REALLY GOOD! Oh, and review too!


End file.
